wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
My Little Bite-Size
My Little Bite-Size is the 7th episode of Wild Kratts: Power of Nature. It aired on November 23, 2013. Story Summary When Bite-Size returns to the HQ searching for a placed to stay during a storm, this time Koki treats him like a pet, which leads her to argue with Chris, and leads him to hurt her feelings. Convinced that Chris expelled her from the team, and also curious about “her little Bite-Size” ‘s ways of surviving in a dangerous place like the North American forest, Koki runs away with him. Meanwhile, Donita Donata decides to make Bat barrettes, after a brown bat gets stuck on her hair. Plot Koki drove the Tortuga around the North American Forest, searching for someone. Meanwhile, while fixing the Createrra VX and leading with pesky mosquitoes, the Kratt siblings caught the scent of Jimmy's famous brownies, and after Koki grabs something quickly and leaves the Garage, they start questioning themselves about Koki's behavior early that day. In the Tortuga's shell, where the whole crew reunites to see the sunset before a storm could star, something hide in Jimmy's brownies, and Koki gets happily surprised: it's no one else than Bite-Size, her little bat friend. After a short reunion, and introducing the Wild Kratts' bat friend to Mina , they hear a thunder that freaks the young nymph and the little brown bat out. Once inside the Tortuga, they lock everything before it starts raining. When questioned about how they met Bite-Size, Koki admits still feeling terribly guilty about the incident in the "Bat in the Brownies" adventure, still not written in the Wild Kratts Diary. As Bite-Size shivers in his bat box, possibly traumatized by the last time, Koki swears to him that she'll never let anything ever happen to him. Meanwhile, Donita Donata is forced to land her plane because of the rain, and get freaked out when a brown bat gets in. But once she paralyzed it with her pose beam, she have the idea of making bat berretes. Later in the HQ, after it stops raining, Koki refuses to let Bite-Size go, making Chris scold her and affirm that "someone that doesn't understand the value of freedom shouldn't be even a member of the team." These hurtful words drive Koki to tears, and upsets everyone else. Bite-Size finds Koki in the Garage and try giving her some comfort. Koki admits she wanted him to live with them, and this makes her ask herself how a creature like him survive in a place where he can lose his lair quickly. Determined to find the answer, she runs away from the Tortuga with Bite-Size after pickings her CPS and the Bat Power Disk Aviva was adjusting. Chris, feeling bad for saying such terrible things to Koki, is encouraged by Mina to apologize to her. Once they get in, they find out that Koki's gone, only leaving her Creaturepod behind. While flying through the forest, Koki and her bat friend are attacked by Donita and Dabio, but succeed in escaping. While stopping to eat, Koki sees a picture of the team and starts thinking that running away was not such a good idea. Soon, she and Bite-Size are forced to escape when a barn owl fly on their direction. Bite-Size helps Koki finding him in an old tree trunk, full of bat mothers and pups. After activating her medallion, Koki meets a young bat pup that lose her mother because of that owl. Meanwhile, determined to find Koki, Chris use the Batronicus VX (built under the Butterflier scheme) to search around the forest. It soon starts raining again, and Koki, Bite-Size and Chirpelle end up with their shelter destroyed by a lightning. And worse: Donita find and capture all the bats from there. Chris, with a little help from Aviva, finds that Koki has been kidnapped by Donita and flies on the coordinates' direction. Meanwhile, Donita keeps imagining how fabulous her new fashion statement would, until Koki have an idea to free her friends, by using her amplified echolocation. Her plan works just fine, and Chris arrives at Donita's plane just when Koki's suit deactivates by itself. He saves her quickly, but Donita tries grabbing them. Jimmy quickly teleport the Miniturizer and once back to normal size, Koki and Chris open the plane's door, freeing all the bats. But soon Koki reminds that they don't have a home anymore. Both of them are freezed by Donita, who menace turning them into her new models. Seeing her friend in danger, Bite-Size turn around and press a button on the Miniturizer, maximizing his size, scaring Donita and Dabio away and freeing Koki and Chris from the pose beam. Chris take the opportunity to apologize to Koki about what he said, and she also apologize for running away. Back in the Tortuga, Aviva calls the Wild Kratt Kids, warning them to leave their bat boxes ready. Koki and Chris finish dictating their letter to Mother Nature for Luna, when herself appears, with Bite-Size and Chirpelle. She tells Koki that Bite-Size wants to stay with her, and that she was admired at his loyalty to her. Giving him permission to stay with his best friend, Hermia departs with Luna. Once they leave, Bite-Size realizes he can speak human language, and that the Wild Kratts can understand him without their medallions. While they wave goodbye to the other bats, Koki gets proud of her "bat-titude" and happy that her friends are living free and in the wild again.Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 1